mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-26518290-20160207121543/@comment-25776314-20160209121256
Wie wäre es mit Mermaida (Meer-Mai-Da ausgesprochen) Zu Vektors Ursprung: Ken McGordon (Meckgorden ausgesprochen) war ein sehr talentierter Pokémon-Trainer, der wie der liebe Herr Protangonist eines Tages die Pokémon Liga schaffen und Arenaleiter sein wollte. Sein Vater war ein Pokémon Ranger, der sich mit Liebe um die Pokémon im nahen Waldgebiet von Kens Heimatstadt Tartarus City gekümmert hat. Doch durch sein hohes Talent im Kämpfen fiel er schnell ins Auge von Raknageddon, der sich als Missingno hin und wieder zu erkennen gibt. Denn Rakna kann zwar sein Gefängnis nicht verlassen, kann aber nach einiger Zeit, wenn er seinen Geist vom Körper löst, in die nahe Welt als die sogenannte Erscheinung Missingno. Eines Tages, als Kens Vater ihn zu seiner Arbeit in den Wald mitnahm, kam es zur Katastrophe. Raknageddon übenahm besitz von ein paar der Pokémon im Wald, darunter auch ein Ramoth. Er ließ die Pokémon Ken und seinen Vater angreifen. Kens Vater wollte seinen Sohn beschützen und wurde hart getroffen. Er wurde vom besessenen Ursaring mit seinen Krallen geschnitten und Ramoth ließ ein paar Feuer-Attacken auf beide los. Kens Vater wurde so schwer verletzt, dass er zu Boden und ihn ohnmacht fiel. Ken erging es auch nicht besser, so wurde sein Oberkörper vom Ursaring von links oben bis rechts unten mit der Klaue verlässt, sodass aus der Wunde später eine Narbe wurde. Das Ramoth verbrannte noch seine linke Gesichtshälfte, sodass er an seinem linken Auge erblindete und die linke Seite des Oberkörpers. Nachdem Ramoth ihn noch mit Toxin vergiftet hat und er ebenfalls in Ohnmacht fällt, werden die Pokémon von der Kontrolle befreit und sie verschwinden. Die Freunde von Kens Vater fanden beide ca. eine Stunde später schwer verletzt am Boden, Kens Vater ist bereits gestorben. Ken wurde ins Krankenhaus von Tartarus City eingeliefert, man tat sein bestes um sein Leben zu retten und sie konnten ihn retten, doch er verfiel ins Koma. Es verging ein ganzes Jahr, die Ärzte wollten im nächsten Monat die Maschinen schon abstellen. Ken ist nun 15 Jahre alt, und leidet immer noch an der Vergiftung von Ramoth, die ihn immer wieder brennende Schmerzen zufügt. Deshalb muss er sich immer wieder ein Gegengift spritzen, um die Schmerzen zu unterbinden. Kens Äußeres war durch die Brandwunden und Narben sehr gezeichnet. Als er von dem Tod seines Vaters erfuhr musste er schreien. Er wollte seine Mutter nach dem vergangen Jahr endlich wiedersehen, aber sie war nicht mehr Zuhause, nach der schrecklichen Nachricht vom Tod ihres Mannes und dem Koma ihres Sohnes verfiel sie in eine schwere und tiefe Depression, sie bekam Angstzustände, Albträume und Panikattacken. Sie ließ sich in die Psychiatrie einweisen, wo sich ihr Zustand immer weiter verschlechterte und sie immer mehr Angst vor fremden Personen bekommt. Als Ken sie in der Psychiatrie besucht hatte er ein einen großen Verband, mehr ein großes Pflaster, um die die linke Hälfte seines Gesichts. Als er den Verband abnahm wurde seine Mutter extrem panisch, denn sie sah in diesem Gesicht nicht ihren Sohn. Als Ken sie in den Arm nehmen wollte, sagte sie; "Komm nicht näher!". Sie schubste ihn weiter nach hinten, und viel nach hinten, mit dem Rücken direkt an der Wand des Besprechungszimmers. Sie kauerte sich zusammen und schrie. Sie schrie um Hilfe und sagte zu ihren Sohn, dass er nicht näher kommen soll, dass er nicht ihr Sohn ist und das er ihn getötet hat. Als die Sache zu eskalieren droht, kamen die Mitarbeiter und zogen Ken aus dem Raum, als er durch das Fenster nochmal seine Mutter sah, sah er, dass sie fürchterlich weinte. Zurück Zuhause schloss Ken sich im Haus ein, seine Freunde wollten ihn aufmuntern, trösten und irgendwie wieder ins Leben zurückholen, doch Ken war nicht mehr der, der er einst war. Nach der Trauer kam der Hass auf das, was ihn das alles angetan hat, die Pokémon. Aus dem einst so lieben, glücklichen Ken wurde ein radikaler, hasserfüllter und agressiver Junge. Er nahm ein großes Küchenmesser und ging in den Wald. Als er ein Ursaring gesehen hat, griff er es mit dem Messer an und tötete das Pokémon, Ken lachte, als er auf das Pokémon einstach, bis es blutig und regungslos am Boden lag. Da er ein Fan früher von Elfenlied war, ritzte er zum Schluss in den toten Körper einen Kreis mit einem großen V ein und er nannte sich ab da Vektor (angelehnt an diese unsichtbaren Hände, die Vektoren in deutsch heißen). Die Ranger nahmen diese Gefahr erst nur als einmaligen Vorfall war, aber als weitere Leichen mit diesen Symbol zu finden waren und auf einer sogar dazu "Vektor was here" stand wurde nach dem sogenannten Pokémon Killer Vektor gesucht, um ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen zu können. Vektor wurde ein Jahr später der Unlicht-Arenaleiter von Tartarus City, so erlangte er einen Status vergleichbar mit kleiner Imunität. Später nahm er einen seiner Freunde mit zu seinen kleinen "Spielchen im Wald", der Freund konnte nicht fassen, was er sah, doch Vektor drohte ihn ebenfalls mit den Tod, wenn er auch nur einmal seine Fresse zu weit aufreist (das soll er wirklich sagen! ;-D) und diese für ihn dann abschneidet. Einzig und allein das Familien-Pokémon Habitak, dass ihn seit er klein war immer begleitet hat war sein einziger Freund. Mit der Zeit wurde er was seine Art angeht etwas sanfter, trotzdem scheut er sich nicht über Leichen zu gehen. Auch nach all dem was er getan hat hält Habitak zu ihn, es hat ihn auch verteidigt, als sein Vater und er angegriffen worden sind. Schließlich wurde Kens Habitak zu Ibitak und damit sein Partner. Nachdem James Raknageddon befreit und damit entfesselt hat, besucht James als Dmon Ken im Krankenhaus auf, wo er mal wieder gespritzt wird. Als der Arzt aus dem Zimmer geht, erscheint Dmon in der Ecke des Zimmers. Er bietet Ken an Mitglied in Dark Matter zu werden, mit den Versprechen, dass er so viele Pokémon besitzen kann zum Rumschubsen, wie er will und inneren Frieden, wenn der Plan von Dmon und Rakna aufgehen wird. Ken schlägt ein, als er auch noch erfährt, dass Rakna ihn vom Aussehen her wiederherstellen kann. Rakna atmet einen dunklen Nebel aus, der das Gesicht von Ken wiederherstellt und seine Haare blod macht. Sein erblindetes Auge bekommt eine güne Pupille. Auch hören jetzt endlich die Schmerzen durch das Gift auf. Rakna gibt ihm auch einen Teil seiner Kraft und DNA, so dass er wie ein Pokémon verschiedene Attacken wie Schutzschild, Zertrümmerer und Doppelteam einsetzen kann. Als Vektor trägt er eine Halbmaske in Form und Gestallt einer linken Knochenhand, mit schwarzen Glas, wie bei eine Sonnenbrille. Auch hat er wieder rotes, sehr wildes Haar. Als Vektor zeigt er sein wahres Aussehen als Ken, so könnte man die verbrannte Haut und das erblindete Auge sehen, wenn er seine Halbmaske abnimmt! Und, wie krass ist die Geschichte?